Foxy vs Daredevil
Description Five Nights at Freddy's VS Marvel, which one of these red colored beings will win this? Interlude Wiz: vengence or just plain old searching for the bad guy. Boomstick: Is that all because when talking about how cool some people can be you can talk about these guys? Wiz: Foxy The Pirate Fox from Five Nights at Freddy's Boomstick: And Daredevil, The Man without fear, he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: And Today we'll look at their Armor, Stats and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Foxy Wiz: It was the 1980's and a local pizza place was theriving big time Boomstick: That place of course being freddy fazbear's pizza Wiz: And it had started off greatly with the company attracting many people and than getting it's own tv show fredbear and friend's Boomstick: But than life decided to just shit all over any place called freddy fazbear's for the rest of it's career Wiz: Enter the bite of 83 not 87 like most people think or assume Boomstick: And after that the place was basically closed but the animatronics of freddy fazbear bonnie the bunny chica the chicken and foxy the pirate were all kept for a much more bigger place Wiz: Now enter the year of 1987 where the animatronics were brought here with some new compainions of the toy animatronics Boomstick: But the old one's were kept in the back because they were to scary and were tried to be rebuilt but just didn't work out Wiz: And so they were kept there and were just used for parts until one day when the infamous bite of 87 happened by a toy animatronic Boomstick: And with that the place was shut down. toy animatronics were scrapped but the old one's were kept and placed in a smaller pizzearia Wiz: But that didn't last long because the guy named purple guy or also known as william afton snuck into the place and destroyed the robots releasing there spirits Boomstick: But they decided to chase william into a room where there laid a spring bonnie suit so afton hopped in it and was killed the result were the kids able to finally leave in peace Wiz: Except that was a lie and he survived and the place was abandoned Boomstick: 30 years later he was broken out by some fazbear fright workers who used him so yeah theres all of the history of this confusing mess of a timeline Wiz: Foxy stands at about 7 feet and 4 inches tall and weights 412 pounds and can run up to 14 meters per second *Height: 7'4 *Weight: 412 lbs *Can run up to 14 meters per second Boomstick: Foxy's main choices of weapons are his teeth and his deadly hook Wiz: He's has speed and a airplane *Teeth *Hook *Airplane Boomstick: Wait what! Wiz: Yes now don't question it. he's got 4 attacks the first is called hot cheese 2 which spreads cheese over the enimes feet and deals some damage over time next up is rainy day which lowers opponents defense Boomstick: Than theres jumpscare which confuses his enimes and finally is the attack called hook which is were he deals a low amount of damage *Jumpscare *Hook *Rainy day *Hot cheese 2 Wiz: One little cool thing about foxy is he can pull his parts off and put them back on very easily Boomstick: Foxy has pulled off some incredible stuff despite only being a old robotic suit Wiz: He's able to rip through steel and can thrown away arcade machines Boomstick: He can crush full grown men and even destroyed twisted bonnie all by himself Wiz: He even held his own against twisted freddy and even thrusted up a steel door which would need a force of 150 pounds of force to lift so he's deffinently got some super strength and has gained the popular favorite and has held that title for 5 years *Can rip through steel *Thrown away an arcade machine *Destroyed twisted bonnie and held own against twisted freddy *Thursted up a 150 pound steel door *Has held popular title for five years Boomstick: He's a very strong fox but here's the problem he really isn't much of a fighter and since he was made in the 80's and hasn't been updated or cleaned since and has been left to rot twice he's deffiently gained some rust on his parts Wiz: And if he can easily pull his parts off something tells me other people can too Boomstick: But he's so scary you don't want to mess with this fox like at all Daredevil Intermission Fight Conclusion Score Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Marvel vs five night's at freddy's themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Cenus9548